Set fire to the rain
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: It's just the typical day in the office of Roy Mustang read to find out what happens (Sorry I suck at summaries but please read!)


**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters in Fullmetal alchemist that right is reserved for Hiromu Arakawa.**

**A/N; This is a one shot that came to me after watching the full season of brotherhood again I hope you like it! Also it is my first FMA fanfic so please do R&R and tell me what you think ^.^**

* * *

"This weather sucks," I moaned glaring out of the window that was stationed behind my office desk, watching as the bothersome black clouds that had been hanging around all morning finally started to spill their first few drops of rain.

"You only say that because you're useless on rainy days sir," Riza Hawkeye, my right hand man (so to speak) said walking over to me with ANOTHER huge pile of paperwork for me to complete and submit, jeez I swear Fuhrer Grumman was trying to work me into an early grave! Wait did I hear the word useless?...USELESS the word seemed to slam into the top of my head like a brick and a feeling of depression settled over me. I really do hate that word almost as much as I hate...loathe is a better word...as much as I loathe the rain.

"That isn't true," I muttered under my breath as she placed the work down on top of my desk. Obviously she over heard my muttered answer to her statement as she gave me her classic 'of course you aren't sir' look as she turned around to head back to her own desk which was piled high with paperwork, just like mine.

"Well isn't that what we're here for?" Fury piped up from where he was tinkering with a radio at his station beside Breda.

"Huh?" I asked in reply having not really heard his question due to too things, one I had been checking out the lieutenants behind as she walked away, and two the rain always made me inarticulate...seriously I'm one of the most powerful Alchemists in the military right now, you'd think I could find a way to ride myself of this bothersome water! I'd been so lost in my plotting how to destroy the rain that I'd failed to hear someones reply to Fury's question and only the last word snapped me back to reality.

"True," I looked up to see Havoc grinning like his usual cocky self, cigarette in mouth and all. It was still unbelievable to me at times to see him up and walking again after the amount of damage that Lust had inflicted on his spinal column. Aside from how it's made, I was grateful that a philosopher's stone had been made and was available to fix Havoc's back and legs...and my eyes. Though been able to transmute with just a clap of my hands was a really handy asset and I'm glad that I still had that ability.

"What's true Second Lieutenant Havoc?" I barked the bad weather making me crabbier by the second.

"That Fury's right we're here to make up for when you're useless sir," Havoc chuckled as I slumped onto my desk even more depressed for being called useless a second time in only a matter of minutes. These guys sure were lax about their attitude to a senior officer...not that I usually minded but today was different.

"Is that anyway to talk to a senior officer?," I said sitting back up all depression forgotten as I decided to have some fun at my subordinates mouthiness.

"Well if you acted more like a senior officer and less like a child sir then you wouldn't have a problem," Hawkeye sighed in that disappointed mother way she had.

"That's harsh Lieutenant," I pouted feigning a hurt expression with puppy dog eyes, turning my gaze to the blond haired woman who meant the world to me.

"No it isn't sir," Breda interjected for the first time shaking his head in silent laughter at the usual rainy day antics in my office. I had to admit this was the only good part of a rainy day!

"Colonel Mustang you have a telegraph from a Alphonse Elric," A Clerk from the secretarial department stated from the doorway, whoops I'd been enjoying myself too much that I hadn't noticed her enter...oh well.

"Right thank you," I coughed putting on my business voice as I accepted the letter from the girl and watched her leave before opening the letter from the younger, and far more pleasant, of the two Elric brothers.

"Isn't Alphonse in Xing right now?" Fullman asked looking up from his desk to see what Alphonse had written.

"Yes and Ed is somewhere in the West but we haven't heard from him since he left," Hawkeye replied walking over to take the telegram from me to read it for herself.

"Al says that he has learned some amazing things from May and can't wait to show them to us when he returns later this month," I told everyone looking forward to learning more about Xingese Alkahestry and how to make my own Alchemy better...maybe it will show me a way to make myself less...useless on rainy days or better yet it may help me in my quest to eliminate the rain all together! Yes I like that plan.

"Sir," Havoc called snapping me once again out of my plotting, can a man not plot the weathers downfall in peace?

"Yes?" I replied watching as Havoc inclined his head to indicated that Lieutenant Hawkeye was not pleased with me. Turning my head slightly I saw what was the matter. Riza was looking at the stack of papers she'd brought to me earlier...which I hadn't touched yet.

"Did you finish the telegram?" I gulped hoping to distracted her from the plain fact that I had been and still was trying to avoid my work today.

"Yes sir I did but I see that you haven't finished your work this morning," She replied in a dangerous tone that made every man here cringe backwards somewhat, I was in trouble.

"Well you see...it's the rains fault," I finished hurriedly trying not to make her shoot me...which was highly likely.

"Colonel you can not blame the weather for your lack of work ethic," Hawkeye sighed again making me feel 5 years old and like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes I can," I huffed turning to once again face the rain splattered window.

"Roy Mustang if you don't start on this work right now, so help me god I will shoot you!" Riza snapped at me, well that got my attention I still had my dream to accomplish I couldn't die just yet!

"Fine," I grumbled reaching out to pull the first pile over to start on.

"Good," Hawkeye replied with a swift nod of her head and then she walked out of the room to do something, I don't know what though. When she was out of earshot I abandoned my work again and returned to my plotting.

"Mark my words rain," I said pointed to the black clouds. "One day I will set you on fire!" With that said I returned to the paperwork because even if I would never say it out loud Riza Hawkeye terrified me at times!


End file.
